1st Boohistory Government (Democratia)
The 1st Boohistory Government was the Boo Party government of Democratia led by Prime Minister Boohistory between 03/10/1992 and 27/11/1992. Background Government Structure Official Opposition The official opposition during the first Parliamentary Term was Pokemaniac John, leader of the F&V=P Party. The official opposition during the second Parliamentary Term (beginning 27/10/1992) was HRH King Zog, leader of the Royalist Party. Record in Government Acts passed by government: * Riot Act * Anti-Anarchy Act * Counter-Terrorism Act * Good of the Majority Act * Gun Amnesty Act * Autobahn Act * Prison Sentences Act * "Oo Arr" Act * Fixing the Environment Act * Enterprise Grants Act * Fine Print Act * Literacy and Numeracy Act * Unemployment Benefits Act * Treaty of Boo * Anti-Virus Act * Television Licences Act * Greener Groceries Act * Fission Act * Fine Print Act - Amendment Act Analysis Following the collapse of Sheepling's government, the Boo party was widely expected to gain a huge majority and form the next government. However, in the actual election, the Boo party won by just one vote, putting the party in a weak position. The new government inherited the problems of the old one, with violent riots breaking out all over the country. However, this issue was soon dealt with and Boohistory pursued a hard-line approach to policy, culminating in the Good of the Majority Act, which decimated her support and left the countryside in chaos. However, the government survived the mid-term crisis, but after that followed a much more liberal approach, partially due to the addition of Miniyoda008 and the former Prime Minister, Sheepling, to her cabinet. The effects of the Good of the Majority Act were later reversed or reduced by the subsequent "Oo Arr" Act and the "Social Justice Act". The Boo party won a historic second term with a landslide election victory. With a fresh mandate from the people, Boohistory was expected to begin her second term with a series of radical proposals - instead however, she was taken ill, preventing here from accepting her invitation to form a government, and she was almost removed from power as a result. Although she recovered quickly, her temporary absence had resulted in a struggle between different members of the cabinet, culminating in the mass rebellion against the Home Secretary's plans for lower age limits. After returning to office, the early parts of her second term were dominated by trade talks with Niatland, which first rejected the proposed Treaty of Versailles but then accepted the much criticised treaty of Boo. In Boohistory's second term, there was, for the first time, an active and effective opposition in Parliament, which on several occasions forced the government to work with it. Despite these agreements with the opposition, the power struggles in her cabinet resulted in more and more defeats for the Boo government, and as the term came to an end, many expected the disagreements in the Boo party to have a serious affect on Boohistory's majority at the next elections. However, to everyone's surprise, Boohistory announced that she would not stand at the next election. The Boo party then had a brief schism, and divided into the Birthday Party and the Evil Party. Despite its swift collapse, Boohistory's government was the longest lasting government in Democratian history, making Boohistory possibly the most successful prime minister ever.